Tag Game: High School Musical Style
by HermioneRose
Summary: Inspired by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms's Tag Game for Hannah Montana. Rules inside if you're interested!
1. Rules

So, here's the deal:

If you don't know LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms (otherwise known as Emilie), she's doing a tag game that has people write 'ficlets' (I yet to known what ficlets are, but I'm guessing they are sort of like a song-fic, or even sort of a like a drabble..maybe even a one-shot) about certain couples in Hannah Montana (Jonas Brothers included).

And I asked her if I could do one High School Musical style, and she said yes, to my surprise. I don't why I was surprised, but I was, because it was her idea to start it and everything, but I've been known to not back down from a challenge (even if it seems hard). Alright, here we go!

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character or a pairing you like (such as Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Troyella, Troypay).

2. Turn on your music player to random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song. The catch: you only have a certain amount of time of when the song starts, and when it ends. So, when the song stops, you must stop writing the story as well. No lingering for a ending!

4. Also another catch: do _ten _of these! I know it seems hard, but I looked at Emilie's stories, and they do not seem long, nor hard at all. Hey, if I can do one, so can you guys! Some of you guys are _amazing _writers, no joke!

5. Tag five people to do this so it keeps going. If you see your name on the list, that means you're next!

6. If you already have been tagged, you don't need to do another one. Make sure you are not tagging a person that has already been tagged.

If you have a question, concern, or even a story, PM me! I love to help you out!

Get out there and start writing, and tagging!

--HermioneRose


	2. Pineapple Princess Tiki

Okay, so I've probably picked a hard person, but hey, I like a challenge. Very worried about what'll come up on random, so fingers crossed it isn't anything too hard!

I tag:

HermioneRose (Though I assume she's going to do her own challenge, lol)  
xsarahx101  
Megatons  
Headstrong.Crazii.Daize  
LiveInLove

**Potential Breakup Songs  
by Aly and AJ**

Kelsi shook her head. She had just turned 19 years old, almost 24 hours ago, and still, she didn't get a call from Jason. Not even a text. Sighing, she pulled her phone out. It rang for a while until he answered.  
"Hello? Kelsi?"  
"Oh, so you remember my name. That's a surprise." She stropped. "Do you know what today was, Jason?"  
"Um…I had training?" He said, slowly, unsure about what was going on. She sighed angrily.  
"No Jason. It was my birthday. I've been telling you for the past week. Do you not listen when I talk to you?"  
"Oh, that was this week? Kelsi, I'm sorry, I've just been…really busy know."  
"too busy to call? I doubt that." She shook her head again. "you know what Jason, I don't think this is working out anymore.  
"What?"  
"Well, since you got your scholarship, you haven't had any time for me. At all. So I think it's best if we called it a day, don't you?"  
"Yeah, but Kelsi--"  
"I'll be round to collect some things from your house. I'd prefer it if you weren't there…"  
"But Kels…"  
"bye Jason."

**Be My Lover  
by Asia Blue (Daddy Cool)**

Since leaving school, Kelsi had come out of her shell. A lot. No longer stuck as the quiet musician in the background. Now one of the things she loved doing, ever since she went to her first college party, was to dance. She was surprised at how good she was at it, too. She loved nothing more than going out with people from her technical theatre class, and going out drinking, and dancing. Whereas her friends liked to pick up random guys they met, Kelsi just liked the dancing. That didn't mean she wouldn't take the chance to get to know someone if they offered.  
"Hey." Came a voice up behind her one night. "You wanna dance?"  
"Yeah…Sure. No reason why not." She grinned, as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. A fast paced song slowly turned into a slower song, and where some people stopped dancing, choosing to get a drink, Kelsi and the guy stayed on the dance floor, unable to take their eyes off each other.  
"Well, this is fun." He said. "You enjoying yourself?"  
"You know it." She grinned. "You know…why don't we take this back to mine?"  
"Yeah sure." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "See you there, Kels." She grinned back.  
"See you there, Ryan."

**Stupid Cupid  
by Mandy Moore**

There was one reason, and one reason only Kelsi had ever got involved in the drama club. Ryan Evans. She had seen him in every school production since kindergarten, and she wasn't sure at what point her admiration for him turned into adoration. But once she knew she was hooked on him, she knew she would do everything she could to get noticed by him. So she took piano lessons, she taught herself how to write songs. It was two years of hard labour, but eventually, she wrote a show that she was sure was good enough to submit for consideration for the winter musical. And when she got picked, she was excited about the prospect of working with Ryan every day. But she didn't consider the obstacle that was Sharpay. She ended up spending more time with her. But of course, that didn't stop Kelsi trying.  
"Kelsi, write me and Ryan the leads."  
"Yes Sharpay." Was all she would say in response. But then Ryan would come up to her and say  
"Good job, Kelsi." And it made her day.

**Girl Next Door  
by Saving Jane**

As nice as Gabriella was, the more Kelsi learnt about her, the more she couldn't stand her. She didn't mind her when she was just the new girl - she thought it'd be cool to get to know her. But then she got herself instantly involved in the musical, and though Sharpay kicked up a fuss, in the end, no-one minded about her breaking out of her skin of a "braniac" and becoming a performer. And Kelsi was nice to her, because she was talented. But when Kelsi started dating Jason, she found that all he would talk about was Gabriella. How great she was for Troy, how she was brilliant at everything. And Kelsi found herself comparing herself to Gabriella. When she was trying to do her homework, or solve a problem in her life, she found herself thinking 'What would Gabriella do' 'What would she think'. And Kelsi hated herself for thinking like that. Because she knew she could never be as perfect as Gabriella Montez.

**Loser Kid  
by Busted**

All the way through school, Kelsi felt like she wasn't appreciated. In fact, before the whole Twinkle Towne fiasco, she was pretty much a ghost. She didn't talk to anyone, or get involved in any of the school activities. She would sit at the back of the class, do her work, and then leave, usually hiding in one of the classrooms. That's why the one time someone approached her, she didn't know what to do.  
"Hi girl." She jumped as someone approached her.  
"…Y-Yeah?" She said, shaking.  
"Sorry, did I scare you? I just…thought I'd talk to you." Said the girl, smiling at her. "You just always look so lonely."  
"Oh…no. I'm fine. I was just--"  
"No, come and sit with us at lunch, it'll be fun." Kelsi shrugged, and went with the girl. She was a little scared when she saw she was being led to the cheerleaders table. She felt like a lamb being sent for the slaughter.  
"Oh, Amber!" Said one of the girls friend. She looked over at Kelsi. "Uh…who's this?"  
"Oh, just some stray I picked up." Laughed Amber. "This is…Uh…what's your name again?" Kelsi looked at her hurt, and ran away. They didn't want to know her at all. No-one did.

**When You're Gone  
by Avril Lavigne**

Kelsi didn't really get on with her mom at all. She had always wanted Kelsi to get into a 'real' career, like a lawyer or a doctor. When Kelsi had told her she wanted to be a composer, she'd told her how she needed to stop dreaming, and that she needed to grow up, and stop being so scared of everything. That was when Kelsi had decided to live with her dad instead, who had divorced her mom, who was a drunk, several years before.

Kelsi hadn't thought about her mom for a few weeks, when her dad got a phone call from the hospital. Apparently they wanted him and Kelsi to come in right away. Not understanding what was going on, they went in.  
"Well, what's going on?" Asked her dad, as Kelsi stood silently next to him.  
"Mrs Nielsen was drunk driving tonight. She drove her car into a ditch. Things don't look good, I'm afraid to say. You can go in and see her, if you want." Kelsi didn't speak to either of them, just went into the room that the doctor pointed to. There she sat next to her mother's bed, and cried over her for the first time in years.  
"Mommy…" She sobbed. "Please don't go. I love you. I'm sorry. I won't be a songwriter. I'll do whatever you want me to do… Just don't leave me…"

**Everybody Hurts  
by R.E.M**

Kelsi got home from school every day, and cried into her pillow. She hated her life, and she hated herself. She wished she could be someone else, someone who was braver, and happier, and could stand up for herself. Sharpay pushed her around, and bossed her around, and Kelsi just didn't have the strength to stop her. She lay on her bed, and rubbed her sore and red eyes. She got up, and went to the bathroom cabinet, where the pills were. But she shook her head. She was even too chicken to commit suicide. She just wanted something to make her feel something…anything. She pushed the pill bottles aside until her fingers landed on her razor. She ran her fingers over it gently for a few moments, then held it against the skin on her wrist. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, she tugged it over her skin. A sharp pain seared through her arm, and she felt a trickling falling down her wrist. She took a quick intake of breath, and turned the tap on, running cold water over her arm. She opened her eyes, watching the blood mix with the water, and drip down the plughole. Once the wound was cleared up, she grabbed some toilet paper, and held it tightly to her wrist. Once the flow had stopped, she replaced the razor, and lay on her bed again, falling asleep.

**Look At Me  
by Sugababes**

"Kelsi, be careful working there at the Country Club! You don't have to work you know…" Kelsi rolled her eyes as her mother repeated what she said every morning.  
"I know I don't have to, and I know you don't want me to. But I'm a big girl. I can look after myself." She reassured.  
"Yeah but…That Sharpay…She exploits you! I can move you to a different school if you want."  
"I like East High. I have great friends. I don't just hang out with Sharpay…"  
"But she still uses you!"  
"Bye mom!" Said Kelsi quickly, leaving the house. She had packed her things this time though. She wasn't planning on coming back. She knew her mom loved her, and had good reason for everything she did, and all she worried about her. But her mom still treated her like a five year old. So Kelsi was going to show her that she didn't need her worrying about her. She was going to go and stay with Gabriella for a while, until she could work out a way to get her own place. She would call her mom when she got to Gabriella's, and she knew her mom would cry and beg for her to come back. But there was no other way Kelsi could think of her to prove to her mom she wasn't a little girl anymore.

**Sweet Dreams (My L.A Ex)  
by Rachel Stevens**

Kelsi was excited. She hadn't seen Jason in months, and finally she had a chance to go to California, where Jason was at college. She hadn't told him that she was coming, but had got his apartment number from his mom, and was all ready to surprise him. She'd cut her hair, gone on a shopping spree, and got contacts, all to impress him. She took a deep breath once she got to his apartment, and knocked. After a while, he answered.  
"Oh, Kelsi…hi.." He looked a little worried.  
"Surprise!" She said, kissing him. "I was around, I thought I'd come by to see you."  
"Oh…well um…nows not…really a good time." He said. "My roommates sick. So I'm taking care of him."  
"That's cool, I'll come in and help, I don't mind."  
"No, but--"  
"Honey, who's that at the door?" Kelsi froze.  
"Who's that?"  
"That's um…Kels, I um…" Not wanting to here his excuses, she pushed her way in to find a blonde girl sitting there, wrapped in a duvet.  
"Hey!" The blonde grinned. "I'm Jason's girlfriend! Nice to meet you!" Kelsi spun round to face Jason, waiting for an answer.  
"…I thought we were over? If we're not then…Kelsi I swear she means nothing to me!" Kelsi rolled her eyes, and stormed off.

**Butterfly  
by Hepburn**

Kelsi thought she loved him. She had met her boyfriend in college, and he was always so romantic, and defending her if anyone upset her. But now, he was the one upsetting her more than anything. Kelsi hadn't left the house in a month now. After they had moved in together, Kelsi was going out for her weekly movie visit with Gabriella and Taylor, but when she got back, he was so mad.  
"You're supposed to be spending time with me! Not them!" He told her, pulling her up into their bedroom. "You are NOT to see them anymore!"  
"I'm….I'm sorry. I won't, I swear." She stuttered.  
"Good. I love you." He told her, kissing her.  
"I love you too." She said. But when she went to leave the next day, she found something shocking. He had changed the lock, and couldn't unlock the front door. She called him at work to see what was going on.  
"Don't worry, honey. You don't need to go out. I'll give you everything you want. I love you." He repeated, before hanging up. So now, Kelsi had lost everything. All her friends thought she was just ignoring them, and her family thought she was just living happily with her boyfriend. But the truth was she was a prisoner in her own home, lying there broken, bruised, and hurt. But he loved her - that was all that mattered, right?


	3. HermioneRose

**Author's Note: So, these ten ficlets are going to be crappy, but this sort of my first time, so...yeah. I couldn't keep up with the music, but maybe you'll enjoy these. **

**My Tags:**

autumnamberleaves

musicfreak

XOXzanessaXnileyXOX

_HermioneRose's Story_

**Pairing** **Or Character: **General

**1**. _I Want Candy_

By: Aaron Carter

Everyday, Troy Bolton would look at Gabriella Montez (or just the back at her head), and thinking she was cutest thing in the whole wide world.

His friends would say that he try to ask her out (since they know he likes her), but Troy was too afraid.

"Dude, you are going to regret it one day." Chad Danforth told him, and Troy nodded.

"Yeah. Of course."

So, one day, Troy stopped by Gabriella's locker, and Gabriella looked up.

"Hey, Troy. What's up?" she asked.

"Um...I...do you want go out?" Troy asked, and Gabriella nodded.

"Sure, Troy." she replied, and Troy smiled.

"Okay. How does Saturday at eight sound?" Troy asked, and Gabriella gave him a smile.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you on Saturday." Gabriella told him before closing her locker, and heading off with Kelsi and Taylor, leaving Troy to dance around, with the hugest smile on his face.

**2**. _Get Off My Back_

By: Bryan Adams

Ryan Evans and Chad Danforth always had their fights.

It all started with the baseball game.

Ryan knew that Chad was being too stubborn to admit that he danced, and Ryan taunted him a little: saying he couldn't dance, but Chad knew better, and then taunted back, saying Ryan couldn't play baseball.

Well, after the game, Ryan that Chad was still too stubborn, and Chad learned that Ryan could actually play baseball.

**3. **_Let It Snow_

By: Lucas Grabeel

Ryan once spent his first Christmas with Haylie Anderson.

He remembered it perfectly: it was snowing lightly, and they were at the lodge that his mother and father dragged him, Sharpay, Haylie, and Zeke too to enjoy some Christmas joy.

He smiled as Haylie laid her head against his shoulder, and smiled up at him.

"You know, I wish every Christmas could be like this. You, me, and a cozy fire..."

Ryan chuckled as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the head.

"I know. But, every Christmas we could have it at my house."

He saw that the snow was still dancing outside, and then he heard Haylie's voice say:

"I love you, Ryan. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Haylie. Merry Christmas."

**4. **_Hold You High_

By: By The Tree

"Get that camera out of my face!"

"But, it's for school!"

"I don't care! And turn off that music!"

Ryan placed the camera down, and glanced at his sister.

They were suppose to do a project together, and Ryan and Sharpay were not getting anywhere.

"Come on, Shar. This is for our grade. Don't you care?"

Sharpay looked at him, as if to say she didn't, and Ryan shook his head as Hold You High played softly.

It was certain that Sharpay didn't care if they failed or not.

She was certainly not going to hold them up very high.

**5. **_These Boots Were Made For Walkin'_

By: Jessica Simpson

When Taylor found out that Chad had cheated on her, she was furious:

He told her he was a one-man girl, and she wanted to walk all over him, and see how he felt: the way she did right now.

"Taylor, are you still there?" Gabriella asked, and Taylor nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still here. You know what I'm going to do?"

"What?" Gabriella asked, and Taylor smiled.

"I'm going to give him his own medicine. I'm going to walk all over him."

**6. **_4ever_

By: The Vernoicas

Gabriella and Troy were over at Gabriella's house, gazing up at the stars.

"Look, there's the one I picked out for you."

Gabriella grinned up at her star: the twinkling, brightest star.

"It's so pretty, Troy." she whispered, and Troy smiled as he took hold of her hand.

"It's not as pretty as you though." he whispered back, and Gabriella smiled as she snuggled up next to him.

"I want to live with you forever, Troy." Gabriella told him, and Troy glanced down at her.

"I know. I want to live with you forever as well."

**7. **_Don't Speak Liar_

By: We The Kings

She couldn't believe her ears: why was he lying to her?

It didn't make sense to her at all.

Usually he was hontest with her: but, now he wasn't.

She looked down at the necklace, and then quickly placed it back into the jewelry box, and closed it.

Turning to the mirror, she looked at herself: puffy, red eyes, and a tear-streaked face.

He spoke lies, and she believed them.

**8. **_Push It To The Limit_

By: Corbin Bleu

Troy Bolton was in the locker gym before a Wildcat-Knight game, and he was thinking about how everyone reacted they saw him on the stage, singing and dancing with Gabriella.

"This is me. Why can't I have two hobbies: basketball and singing? It's not a bad thing." Troy told him, and he shook his head.

He knew it would take time to adjust, and not everyone was happy: his father, Sharpay and Ryan, his teammates.

But, he didn't care what they thought: he only cared what _he _cared and Gabriella as well.

**9. **_Come On Over Baby_

By: Christina Aguilrea

Gabriella looked over at Troy, and she wanted to talk to him.

She wanted him to come on over to her, and talk to her.

She looked over at the stage, where the couple were just finishing, and everyone was watching, except for Troy.

All she wished was for the willpower to go over and talk to him: to tell him how the party was lame, and how she was afraid to perform in front of large crowds.

When the couple got done, the spotlight was going around the room, and it landed on her, and...

_Troy_.

**10. **_I'll Be Home For Christmas_

By: Drew Steely

"Don't worry, honey. I'll be home for Christmas."

A six-year old Sharpay looked up at her hard-working father with big, brown eyes.

"Really?" she asked, and Mr. Evans nodded.

"Of course." Mr. Evans said, picking up his hat, placing on his coat, and kissing Sharpay on the cheek.

But, what Sharpay didn't know was that he never came home for Christmas: every year, her mother, Ryan, and her would be sitting at the table, alone.

With a vacant seat left, which was reserved for Mr. Evans.

The present they got him would remain under the tree, and they gave it to him for his birthday.

Christmas Carols weren't the same neither.

All Sharpay wanted for Christmas was her father.


	4. AutumnAmberLeaves

**A/N some of these are VERY sad songs and so the ficlets are depressing as well. Some characters are OCC, please don't kill me about Troy in the one I wrote for Gabi. I had to write him in the way I did. I hope you enjoy these, even the sad ones. My favorites are "Return to Pooh Corner," and the concept of "All Alone on Christmas." Enjoy. **

**I tag: **

**RyanEvans**

**Obsessed Elf**

**Sorry..couldn't think of anyone else**

**Concrete Angel**

By: Matrina McBride

Taylor

Eight-year old Taylor fixed her lunch for school. She knew that her mom was in the next room, probably passed out from her drinking binge she had the night before. Taylor was too young to understand about drunkenness, but she had grown up too fast and did know about it. She was glad that her mom was passed out, because then Taylor was safe. The little girl hid the bruises from everyone, but she suspected that her teacher had guesses; Taylor had caught her staring at her arms for too long.

The school day had passed all too quickly and Taylor was back home. This time, her luck had run out and her mother was awake-and angry…terribly angry. Taylor feared for her life.

**It Takes Two**

By: Marvin Gaye

Chad and Taylor

Chad had never had a girlfriend before. All the girls that he liked had all thought that he was too immature to matter much. It was to his surprise to find out that Taylor; the smart girl who seemed above the rest of the class, liked him. She had explained to Chad that she felt so much better with him around. She was tired of being alone and he brightened even the most mudane tasks and made them seem better, fun even. That wasn't even counting the things that were fun, such as movies and parks, those were even more fun now.

**Go the Distance**

Version sung by: Lucas Grabeel

Ryan

It was no secret that Ryan spaced out during class, in fact his classmates and even his teachers considered him slow and not up there with his peers. What they didn't know though was that Ryan was a dreamer, a real dreamer that is. He could sense things that others couldn't, he was more intone with other's feelings than sometimes they were. This would explain why when he saw Kelsi hunched over the piano, he could tell something was wrong-terribly wrong.

"Kelsi, what's wrong?"

"Ryan…I didn't know you were in here."

"Kelsi, please tell me what's wrong, I'll try and fix it for you, no matter what I have to do, I'd go the distance for you. I love you."

**One Week**

By: a certain band that I'll let you look up the name too…I hate their name

Martha

Martha flew into the girl's bathroom in tears. To her shock, Gabriella was in there, washing her hands. Instantly the other girl went to Martha.

"Martha, what's the matter?"

"Jesse and I had another fight. I think this is a big one. You know what, he's so weird, I just want to ignore him for a whole week and see if he even misses me."

"**Return to Pooh Corner**"

By: Kenny Loggins

Ryan

Twenty-eight year-old Ryan stood at the door of his five year old son. Soon his wife joined him. "Is he asleep yet?" She kissed Ryan on the cheek.

"Yeah, Kels, and look, he has that old pooh bear of mine tucked in his arms. You know, sometimes I wish I could go back to those days, they seemed so long ago."

Kelsi smiled, "it has been a long time." Ryan smiled and walked over to his son's bed,

"hi there pooh, it's been a while. You take care of Christopher, watch him through the night."

**Something There**

From the Film: Beauty and the Beast

Jason

There was no question that Jason was considered to be a slow fellow. He had doubted that he would ever have a girlfriend, yet Kelsi had surprised him. Kelsi was amazing, she could overlook his faults and too his amazement, had grown to love him. His friends could tell that that both had changed for the better.

**For Annie**

By: Petra

Kelsi

Kelsi Annie Nielson was alone. Alone in the sense that everyone could be around her but it was still like she was totally and completely alone. Her mother had her meetings and her father had his busy job. Even Kelsi's friends seemed too busy and too stuck on their own problems to really notice Kelsi's need. One day Kelsi had had enough and slipped into the bathroom and began to swallow pills, and sighing, took her last breath. It was too late, but Kelsi had finally gotten the attention from everyone. Her death as awful as it may sound, was not in vain as others began noticing other's problems again. One day Chad had saw Ryan without a sparkle in his eyes, already dead it seemed and Chad reminded him of his value. It wasn't too late for Ryan.

**Fast Car**

By: Tracy Chapman

Gabriella and Troy

Gabriella never told anyone but Troy that her father was alive but not well. He was a drunk and the girl wanted nothing more than to escape. Troy wasn't exactly perfect either, but he was better than her father and most importantly, he was a ticket to freedom. Gabriella knew that at once they left, all would be perfect.

She couldn't have been more wrong, all the thrills of escaping had worn off and Gabriella even noticed the awful truth-she wasn't really going anywhere. Troy didn't have a job, Gabi only had one small clerk job at the market. She tried to be positive though, things would get better.

Again Gabriella was wrong. She was left home with the children while Troy had caught himself in the netherworld of drinking. He hardly saw the kids anymore.

"Troy, go…the kids and I will do fine without you." Gabriella looked out the window as her husband left for the last time.

**Circle of Life**

From the film: Lion King, radio version

Ryan and Sharpay-not incest

Ryan looked out at the crowd. It was the type of audience that his sister would have loved. He found himself hating it though. Slowly he began to speak.

"If my sister was here, she would have had dazzled you with some music number, some fabulous choreography. She always did love the limelight. Unfortunately…" Ryan paused for a moment, "Sharpay's life on this earth ended when a drunk driver hit her head on." He choked up once more and then stared down, "Every day someone dies and someone is born, the circle of life goes on and will always go on until Jesus comes back. I'll always miss my twin though…I will see her again. Her death will always scar me. I miss her so much.

**All Alone on Christmas**

Sung by:

Ryan and Kelsi

It was freshman year of college and Ryan was sad. Normally he would have been estatic, but it was Christmas-time and he was snowed in at his college in New York City. Kelsi had promised to visit him, but her flight had been canceled. All the sights and sounds of the Big Apple should have cheered him, but he had never felt more lonely. He wanted, no needed, his Kelsi. Sighing, he went to sleep on his bed in the otherwise empty dorm.

Six hours later, he awoke on Christmas day. The phone had rung. "Hi Ryan, no one should be alone on Christmas, so how about joining me for breakfast. I'm outside your door."


End file.
